17Live Crew
The 17Live Crew is an American video game clan. The clan was founded on Call Of Duty Black Ops 2 by UrBn-_-Zombie and OneManArmy. Although the crew started off playing multiple games like Call Of Duty and GTA, the group moved exclusively to Rocket League, and has been in the Rocket League World Teams (RLWT) since 2017. The 17Live Crew are arguably one of the best Rocket League teams in RLWT history. They won three seasons in a row without a single loss, with their last loss being in mid-2018. Currently, they are ranked number 2 on the Big League. Longtime leader and founder UrBn-_-Zombie announced after Pre-Megamatch that he would be leaving the 17Live Crew. History The group was founded by UrBn-_-Zombie and OneManyArmy in June of 2016. During this time, they were mostly playing matches and tournaments in Call Of Duty Black Ops II. The group also started to compete in Grand Theft Auto: Online, playing deathmatches, and LTS (Last Team Standing.) In December of 2017, UrBn-_-Zombie joined the Rocket League World Teams by joining a team called the Steve Miller Team. However, UrBn was unhappy with the team. After losing 5 times, he left the group and got the 17Live Crew to be associated with the game. They would play 4v4 matches and compete in special events. Civil Wars It was around this time where the team would have Civil War tournaments. The first one took place in early 2018, where UrBn and another teammate were unhappy with the other 2 teammates. They eventually settled it with a game where UrBn's side won with a score of 7 - 0. The second one took place when UrBn-_-Zombie wasn't present. Not a lot of people know about the second Civil War, but rumors surfaced that it was allegedly the same reason of the first Civil War. UrBn-_-Zombie's First Departure From The Group In late November of 2018, the 17Live Crew announced on twitter stating that UrBn-_-Zombie left the group due to arguments with teammates and talent differences. UrBn later joined the 17Live Crew's rival, the Primus Team. When UrBn joined, he led the Primus Team to win the first RLWT season. After that, UrBn later rejoined the 17Live Crew. UrBn's Second Departure From The Group (November 2nd, 2019) On November 2, 2019, after the 17Live Crew won Pre-Megamatch UrBn-_-Zombie announced that he would be leaving the group and started a new one. UrBn-_-Zombie said: "I'd hate to say this, but I am leaving the 17Live Crew, for good this time. During Pre-Megamatch, my teammates were acting like a bunch of fucking morons. They kept hitting the ball into our goal, blocking me so that I couldn't get the ball, and so many other things. I've been dealing with this shit for years now, and I'm done! I'm going to start a new team that WON'T act like a bunch of fuck boys, mark my words. Fuck the Live Crew!!!" New Team Leader (November 3rd, 2019) A day after UrBn-_-Zombie's departure, the 17Live Crew hired former Steve Miller Team captain Noah Cowland. That same day, the team was able to win Megamatch 1. Rivalries Primus Team This rivalry happened when UrBn-_-Zombie lost to them 3 times in a row when he was with the Steve Miller Team. Their rivalry got worse when the Primus Team kept winning against the 17Live Crew. This caused the teams to talk smack to each other and agitating one another. The two teams kept winning and losing to each other, with their last game together taking place on December 31, 2018, where the 17Live Crew won. The Kings This rivalry started when the two teams were scheduled to go against each other in June of 2019. The two teams started to have arguments with each other in the beginning of 2019 on social media, and they kept it going until their game day. A few weeks before the game, The Kings tweeted an offensive joke towards the 17Live Crew, which they responded with a screenshot of The Kings tampering with their record on the RLWT spreadsheet. The RLWT responded saying that The Kings would be suspended for three games after their game with 17Live Crew, for allegedly giving themselves 10 extra wins. The Kings responded acting salty, and the 17Live Crew responded with a tweet saying that they were acting like a bunch of pansies and morons. During their game, The Kings forfeited by leaving the game after they lost the first round.